The Frog Prince
by CreativityInACage
Summary: The deepest secret of everyone in the Host Club is revealed when someone-or something-visits Haruhi at night. Even when everything is seemingly revealed, are they still hiding something from Haruhi? MorixHaruhi,and a little bit of HostclubxHaruhi.
1. Animal Magnetism

**Ok, so this is the REWRITE of chapter one! It's much better if i do say so myself. Special thanks to my Beta KandHforever!**

...

She liked the rain.

No, don't get her wrong, thunder still made her hide in the bathroom cabinet.

But rain by itself was nice.

It washed away everything, the silence, the heat, and when it was over, the earth emerged anew.

It was raining now, actually. Haruhi sat under the roof of her back porch, watching as the rain pounded down, like the thumping of an impatient heart. Each drop having it's own journey.

Life was like that, she thought. They all started somewhere, and then they fell quicker and quicker down. Who knew where they would end up? Running off the steep slope of a concrete hill, dripping off the leaf of a plant, soaked into the ground, or becoming part of a vast ocean of other droplets.

Yes, life was like a raindrop, controlled by fate the same way gravity affected a drop of water.

She sighed, her eyes wandering around her narrow backyard, completely still except for the falling rain.

She was just about to go in, when hey eye caught something moving through the bushes of her backyard. Something big.

She exhaled when she realized it was just a dog. A big dog, but a dog nevertheless. It limped into the open, standing right in front of Haruhi, looking at her expectantly.

Odd, she thought. It wagged it's tail and growled once, but not in a hostile way.

She tentatively stepped forward. It moved closer as well. She noticed it was bleeding from a deep gash on it's side.

She shouldn't be doing this, she thought. It was a wild animal. It might have rabies or something. But even she couldn't deny the huge attraction she felt to it. Like it was _meant _to be there. Like two raindrops falling next to eachother into the same river. Besides, it was injured and it needed help.

Animal magnetism?

She led it into the bathroom, washing it down with lukewarm water. The bleeding nearly stopped.

As she went to get bandages to wrap up it's wounds, it shook itself dry. Haruhi smiled, amused by the strange creature as she wrapped it in bandages and gave it leftovers from the fridge she wasn't going to eat anyways.

It immediatley dove in, and Haruhi sat beside it, examining it more closely.

It's fur was whiter than moonlight on a dark night, and it had a patch of dark hair over it's head and on it's feet. She looked at it's crystalline grey eyes, and realized it wasn't a dog.

It was more like a wolf.

In any case, it was tame, and adorable. She stroked it softly as it curled on her floor, it's thick fur practically oozing warmth.

She smiled to herself. It's quiet manner, silent brooding, and vigilant watchfullness reminded her of a man she knew.

As it slipped out and she fell asleep, that person would invade her dreams.

…..

**Woot! I really like this rewrite. Special thanks again to my beta KandHforever as well as all my readers/reviewers! Cannot have done this without you. Now read more & review more!**


	2. The Frog Prince

Haruhi stepped outside for another day at school. The day passed slowly, and soon it was time for her to go to the Host club.

Things went as usual.

She talked. She charmed. She groaned.

She looked at Mori for a few seconds. His arm was in a sling.

How odd. She thought. I wonder what happened to him?

She went back to work. The day was almost done.

………………….

After the school day, she hung around the Host Club room with the other hosts.

"Mori, what happened to your arm?" She asked.

He looked at her, hesitating for a fraction of a second.

"I fell against the picket fence, and it went through my arm."

She winced. "That must hurt…you should be resting at home."

Everybody was silent and looking at them.

"It didn't go all the way through."

More silence.

"I-is something wrong?" She asked.

"I think it's time we tell her." Kyouya stood up.

"Tell me what?"

"The Host Club isn't what you think it is, Haruhi." It was Hikaru who spoke. "It may be hard to believe, but we all have…powers that make us who we are. That's why nobody else can join the Club."

"Powers? What you mean like superman or something?" Haruhi was utterly confused.

"Perhaps we can show you…it's hard to explain in words. Mori, you first."

Mori grinned. A rare grin. A wolfish grin.

She stared. Within a second, there was a wolf in the exact same spot Mori had been standing before. She stayed calm. Slowly, she walked towards him. He seemed to be resonating with an energy that attracted her to him. He had white fur, with the black mark on his forehead.

"You were the one yesterday?" She whispered.

The wolf looked at her. His eyes said yes.

She backed away, and within a second he was back to himself. There wasn't even a flash or anything. One second it was the wolf, and in the same second it was Mori.

Kyouya stepped forward again. "Mori, for lack of better term, could be described as werewolf. I myself, also have similar powers."

Haruhi could see it in a second. "Don't tell me you're a…"

He grinned, his teeth suddenly longer. "Yes I really am a vampire. Suits me doesn't it?"

"What about the rest?" She glanced at everyone. Tamaki seemed rather annoyed, and he hadn't spoken the entire time.

Kaoru pointed to Hunni. "Hunni here is a cherub. He has the gift of charisma and matchmaking…fits him well."

"And we are…" Hikaru started, putting his arm around Kaoru "The pixies."

"Pixies?" Haruhi raised her eyebrows.

"More like imps." Kyouya muttered.

"What about Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki sighed. He was sitting against the corner.

Mori let out a chuckle. Everyone else was trying to hold one in.

"Well…" Started Hunni.

"He's the…"

"Frog prince." Said Mori with another wolfish grin.

**Read and review please ^_^**

**I hope my idea works…suggestions welcome =]**


	3. Four Plus One

The Frog Prince.

Of course.

She tried not to laugh, he looked so miserable already.

But soon, supressed giggles turned into full blown laughter. Who could blame her? It was such a perfect, yet humbling role for him.

Mori smiled as well. "As funny as it is, we need your help, and quickly."

Haruhi shook her head, her sharp bangs shifting out of her eyes. "But what help could I possibly be? I'm just a normal girl after all…"

"Not quite." Mori murmured.

"Did you say something, Mori?" Haruhi said, sitting down on a couch.

"Just thinking." He replied.

Kyouya began pacing around the room. "Once a year, Tamaki turns into, well, a frog. It's part of his curse." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "However, there is one person who can lift the curse. It's come to our attention that the person has recently come into contact with Tamaki, probably because of the Host Club."

Haruhi folded her legs. "How did you find out?"

"I figured it out." Said Hunni, examining a slice of cake left on the table. "It's part of my ability as a cherub!" He smiled proudly.

Kyouya nodded. "Also, the person who can lift the curse is also supposed to be the perfect match for Tamaki. Call it true love if you want. But until we undergo a ritual involving Tamaki and his match, his transformation will proceed very quickly, until he is a frog forever."

Haruhi looked from Kyouya to Tamaki thoughtfully. "What happens after he becomes a frog?"

"The girl will have to kiss him. But no girl in her right mind would kiss a frog."

"Well, maybe if you told them the circumstances…"

"They wouldn't believe us. Besides, it's better if we just do this quickly." Kyouya reached into his bag and took out four files, each in a manilla envelope. "Since Hunni detected this recently, it's most likely the girl is a transfer student, or just started at this highschool."

"It doesn't have to be a girl!" Hikaru yelled, hiding behind Kaoru as Tamaki shot them death glares. Both of them made teasing faces at Tamaki.

Kyouya scoffed, ignoring them, and continued explaining to Haruhi. "What we need you to do is meet these four girls and figure out which one is the most likely best match for Tamaki. You up to it?"

Haruhi nodded, and took the files. Thoughts suddenly swarmed into her head like flies to honey.

"Wait," She started. "What about you guys?"

"Us?" Asked Hikaru.

"You said Tamaki had a 'curse'. Don't you want to be free as well?"

Kaoru stretched, his slender arms nearly touching the chandelier above. "None of us are actually troubled by our powers."

"In fact," Kyouya started, "You may even refer to them as 'gifts' instead." Flashing a toothy smile at Haruhi.

She swallowed. "But if you're a vampire than don't you-"

"I don't drink blood. Don't worry." He said lazily, as if the question had been asked many times before. "But it does sound appetizing sometimes." He said, winking at the bewildered girl. "Anything else?"

Haruhi sighed. "Why me? Can't Hunni do this instead?"

"No. Trust me Haruhi, you're the only one who can do this. You'll see in time."

"Besides," Hunni chimed in, "You're a girl. You'll understand them the most."

Haruhi was quiet. "Well then, why can't he just kiss all of them?"

Kyouya slung his bag over his shoulder, and began walking towards the door. "All in due time, Haruhi. All in due time. For now, I suggest you go home and rest. You have the weekend to think about this." The rest of the hosts followed suit.

Haruhi sighed again, utterly confused. They were hiding something from her, she was sure of it. She would try and meet some of them over the weekend and find out what.

As she was walking out, she felt a tall figure come behind her.

"Mori?" She said.

"You do realize there's a fifth girl?" He said quietly, his brooding voice like a blanket over the silence in the room.

"A fifth one?"

His eyes met her, and she suddenly realized.

"You mean-"

He nodded. "You're the other one, Haruhi. The fifth girl.

…..

Thoughts? Review!


	4. A Touch of Green

**Yay! The last rewrite. I made this a bit longer. Have to say I'm pretty proud of the rewrites, I've come a long way since my seventh grade style writing :P**

**Thanks to my beta, KandHforever!**

* * *

Haruhi was mentally exhausted after the eventful afternoon, and instead of going home she decided to go by the park.

A river cut through the middle of the park, dividing it as well as the rest of the city- the richer east side, and slightly poorer west side, and the few homes in the middle that weren't rich or poor. The middle was where Haruhi lived, and the eastern side was where most of the Host Club lived.

The middle.

Now that Haruhi thought about it, her life was always spent in the middle, literally and figuratively. She was never really one to choose sides, always neutral, sitting on the fence. She lived by the same philosophy her mother had told her before she died- study now, avoid the petty obstacles life throws at you in your youth, and enjoy the rest of your life.

But then, who was she? Who was Haruhi?

A five foot tall aquarius, blood type O, daughter of Ryoji Fujioka?

Her height didn't make her who she was- there were a lot of people out there five feet tall, each one different.

Same went for her Zodiac sign, blood type, and her father- she could have had ten brothers and sisters, but each one would be different.

It was choice that made you who you were in life.

To choose between good and bad, between deciding to study or fail, between choosing friends, between people she wanted to spend her life with, and so on.

Even if she chose to never make a choice, it was still a decision wasn't it? Even if you choose not to decide, you still have made a choice. (A/N: Song lyrics by Rush)

And that was when Haruhi realized, she needed to get more involved with her own life, or she would be someone who would be late to their own funeral.

She pulled herself up to the stone railing of a bridge, water lazily drifting inches beneath her feet. She inhaled, the crisp and clear air of autumn slowly entering her system, as if cleansing it. She heard the slight rustle of fading leaves as a breeze came in from the east.

The park was nearly empty as twilight dawned in on the city, slowly wrapping it in it's dark embrace.

"Mind if I join you?" Someone asked. She turned around. It was Tamaki.

"Of course!" Haruhi said, sidling to make room for the blonde host.

He swung his legs over the railing, and moved towards Haruhi, who was suddenly feeling very flustered. "What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Life." She said simply.

"Liar." He smiled. "You were obviously thinking of me."

"And how would you know?" She scoffed.

"You had that dreamy look in your eyes, you know, the ones that all the girls who come to the club have when they talk to me?" He grinned.

Haruhi merely rolled her eyes. "Dream on, Tamaki."

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes, the wind ruffling Tamaki's flaxen hair over his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tamaki asked, in a voice just above a whisper.

Haruhi shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Unless, of course, there's something you're not telling me…" She said, trailing off, a knowing look in her eye.

Tamaki looked back at her, his green eyes challenging her own piercing gaze.

Wait.

Green eyes?

"Tamaki, you're eyes…"

He smirked. "Don't worry. It's all part of the transformation. Soon, even when I blush it'll show up as green instead of pink. Green like a-"

"Frog." Haruhi said, smiling.

"Exactly." Tamaki said, suddenly looking glum. He stepped down from the railing "Well I should go now." He sighed.

"Why?"

He looked at her and shrugged. Were mood swings also part of the transformation?

"Looks like it's your time of the month again." Haruhi said, sarcasm tainting her usually calm voice.

Tamaki shot her a look, color rising in his cheeks.

Green color.

"So you really were serious about the blushing, huh?" Haruhi teased. Tamaki picked up his bags, and starting to walk out of the park.

"Goodbye, Haruhi." He yelled over his shoulder.

"Goodbye." Haruhi said with a smile.

* * *

**Next chapter is Mori fluff. :3 And it'll be long to make up for the fact there hasn't been a new chapter in a while. Anyways, Review the rewrites in the meantime!**


	5. Silence

**A little short, but I'm really proud of this. Be sure to read the rewrites too :) I wrote the original in middle school, and it's a far cry from how i write now. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Saturday morning was her favorite time of the week. Usually she woke up right before sunset, the orange glow of the sun washing over her through the window while made breakfast for her dad.

Today was no different. Silent, besides the gentle crackling of the fire on the stove, the morning slowly drifted over the small patch of land she called home.

The silence was suddenly broken by a gentle knocking on the back door. She had a feeling who it was, and seeing the familiar face behind the glass door confirmed her feeling.

"Mori!" She said, sliding the door open. "What are you doing here? And so early?"

He shrugged. "I know you're usually up by now. I Thought we could walk or something together."

Haruhi looked at him. "Well…"

"I understand if you don't want to." He said hastily. "I know you might be…scared. I'll just go then." He said with a yawn.

"No, Mori it's not that! I just thought that you might be tired since it's so early and all."

"It's ok. I talk more when I'm tired anyways, remember?"

No wonder he seemed so chatty today, Haruhi thought. "Well where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere. I just thought you'd feel like talking."

"You're right. Let's go up to the cliffs?"

He nodded, another smile creeping on the edges if his lips. "Sure."

* * *

"Truth is, I like this time of day too." Mori said. They sat on the rocky landscape just at the edge of the city, overlooking the west side of town.

"Why's that?" Haruhi asked, leaning against a dull, rocky gray wall.

He looked upwards, motioning towards the sky. "Look at it." He said simply.

Haruhi did. The trees behind her house usually hid most of the sky, so she only got a sense of when it became light out. But as she looked the sky out here, she realized she was missing out on a view that seemed almost holy.

The sun's weak rays cast over half the sky, while the other half stalwartly remained a dark purple, the star's weakly twinkling as if someone had punctured the delicate fabric of the sky.

A gentle breeze slowly caressed both of them, disturbing the stillness.

"We didn't really come here to talk did we?" Haruhi said, her voice just above a whisper, as if her dull, humane voice would disturb the greatness of all the nature around them.

"We came here to do whatever you want to, Haruhi." Mori said, his deep voice reverberating on the wind like a call from the wild.

Haruhi put her head back, and closed her eyes. "Thank you Mori." She said.

"For?"

"Showing me this."

He said nothing, letting silence once again wash over them.

Silence.

Something he was so good at.

* * *

**WoO! Well I'm back from out of country and whatnot so I will hopefully update once a week, if not multiple times a week. So keep those reviews coming! Special thanks to all my reviewers, Especially Fairy of the Flames for her feedback. Now go review :)**


	6. The X Files

**Sorry for the delay guys. Sophomore year is SO. BUSY. compared to freshie year T_T Anyways, Once I finish the ffns I'm already working on, I think that's it for fanfictions. So check me out on fictionpress for my original writing! Nothing is up yet, but once this is finished, there will be. My username is CreativityInACage. **

**And for now, here's the new chapter! Just the files Kyouya gave her ;)**

* * *

No. 1

Name: Nana Ito

Age: 15

Height: 5' 4"

Eye Color: Brown

Hair: Brown

Schedule:

P1: History

P2: Art

P3: Math

P4: English

P5: Lunch

P6: Chemistry

P7: Poetry

Summary: Nana and you cross paths twice- in lunch, and art. She is quite, a great artist, and her parents are extremely rich. She is also pretty weak in Japanese, on account of her transferring from the US two weeks ago. Talk to her.

* * *

No. 2

Name: Yuki Sato

Age: 15

Height: 5' 6"

Eye Color: Gray

Hair: Black

Schedule:

P1: English

P2: Dance

P3: History

P4: Lunch

P5: Math

P6: Chemistry

P7 : Business Law

Summary: Yuki is the least likely one in my opinion. She's known to have some issues. You'll see when you meet her. She was admitted to a mental institution twice so far. I'm still searching as to why. You have BL with her. Talk to her too, but she's not your first priority.

* * *

No. 3

Name: Ruka Saito

Age: 16

Height: 5' 8"

Eye Color: Green

Hair: Light Brown

Schedule:

P1: Biology

P2: Fashion I

P3: English

P4: History

P5: Lunch

P6: Math

P7: Study Hall

Summary: Ruka is the rebellious type. You have English with her. She's known to be a kleptomaniac, so watch your bag and pockets around her. She's also known to have anger management issues. Be careful.

* * *

No. 4

Name: Cho Chang

Age: 15

Height: 5' 5"

Eye: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Schedule:

P1: Independent Study

P2: Chemistry

P3: Lunch

P4: History

P5: English

P6: Math

P7: Fashion II

Summary: In my opinion, the most likely match. You have independent study together, so you'll have a lot of chances to talk. She's smart, on the tennis team, pretty, and comes from an EXTREMELY rich family who own half of Japan. You might need to kiss her feet a bit, as she may be a bit conceited. Just like Tamaki.

Try and send me some progress reports every other day. This is gonna be fun, no?

-Kyouya

P.S. Can you give my number to Nana?

* * *

I Can't wait to write about Haruhi's interactions with all these fun people, especially Yuki ;) Review! I'll update faster if you do. :D


End file.
